Nakuru's Breasts
by peorth
Summary: Nakuru has a date with Touya. Touya was suspecting wheter is Nakuru a girl or a boy. Want to know more about the story? Why don't you read it. Don't forget to add reviews!


"Is it true? Is it true, Touya? Hooray! I finally get to date you! I am so happy! Tomorrow night eight o' clock at the restaurant, right?" said Nakuru happily.  
"Yes, you better not be late, okay?" replied Touya, in a joking voice.  
"Don't worry, I will be on time no matter what! Just for you, sweetie!" said Nakuru.  
After talking at the park, they went back to each other's houses.  
  
Back at Nakuru's house. Nakuru was figuring which dress to wear to the restaurant.  
"La, la, la! I am dating with my dear Touya, how cool! Hey, Suppi, which dress should I wear?" asked Nakuru.  
"I thought you are genderless, why don't you just wear jeans and a T-shirt?" replied Spinel-Sun rudely.  
"Humph.... How could you be so evil, Suppi? I look like a female and I like a male, so that makes me a female!" Nakuru said to Spinel-Sun.  
"Are you sure you are a 100% female?" said Spinel-sun while looking at Nakuru's flat and shapeless chest.  
"What are you looking at, Suppi..." asked Nakuru, suspiciously, while covering her chest.  
"Well, you do not have two breasts. All female humans have two breasts at the age of yours. Don't blame me, it is the truth." told Spinel-Sun.  
"I guess you are right...I am not a pure female! Sob...Sob...," cried Nakuru.  
"Why don't you just wear something and go. You are going to be late!" warned Spinel-Sun.  
"Yikes! You are right! I have to go! Thanks and no thanks, Suppi! Bye!" waved Nakuru while changing her clothes.   
Nakuru quickly dashed to the restaurant. Luckily, she made it on time.  
  
At the restaurant, Touya was waiting for Nakuru at a table for two people. He was wearing a nice white suit with a red bow tie and also long black pants. His hair was still the same, though. On the other hand, Nakuru was wearing a pink turtleneck dress with a rosebud in the middle of it. She has shiny pink lip-gloss on her little lips. Her shiny red eyes are shining brightly under the candlelight.  
"Wow, you sure dressed formally today! You look pretty nice in It." complimented Touya.  
Nakuru was blushing so red just like a red apple.  
"What happened to your face, Nakuru? It is so red!" asked Touya curiously.  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Yes, why don't we order some food now?" suggested Nakuru, trying to change the topic.  
"Okay! My stomach is starving so badly" told Touya.   
They soon ordered some food and enjoyed the night while talking with each other happily.  
  
The couples finished their dinner and prepared to go back home.  
"Thank you for this wonderful night, dear." said Nakuru.  
"No problem!" replied Touya.  
When Nakuru and Touya walking back home, a boy with black hair and aged around 12 years skated past them. He accidentally knocked Nakuru down and quickly skated away without looking back. Luckily, Touya caught Nakuru in time. He found out that Nakuru has no breast at all when he was carrying her.  
"Thank you, pumpkin." thanked nakuru.  
"You are welcome. Err... are you.... Do you.... Have a breast? I mean, err. Are you a girl?" asked Touya.  
"What?" shouted Nakuru loudly.  
"Nevermind, just pretend that I did not say anything. Okay?" said Touya, blushing.   
"Yikes! What am I going to do now? He knows that I am not a girl," thought Nakuru.  
  
Nakuru ran back home. She was thinking, what would she do if Touya knows that she is not a full girl. Will he dump her? Will he keep away from her? Nakuru was so sad while thinking this tragedy. What is she going to do without her beloved Kinomoto Touya? She loved him a lot. She could not get her minds of him. She loves him too much. She was crying at home. Finally, she decided to ask Eriol to make her a full girl.  
"Err... Eriol, may you do me a favor?" asked Nakuru, nervously.  
"Yes, what is it, Rubymoon?" Eriol asked in a gentle tone.  
"Eriol, may you make me a 100% female. Like, giving me two breasts like all the other girls in this world? Please! May I?" begged Nakuru.  
Eriol than said to Nakuru" Sorry, Rubymoon. I created you this way and I want you to be this way. I do not want anymore changes."   
"But..."said Rubymoon.  
Eriol quickly said "No more buts. I want you to be this way and that is final." He then walked off.  
Nakuru cried and cried for the whole night. Spinel-Sun was tired of listening to the noise are flew away.  
  
The second day, the phone rang. Nakuru picked it up.  
"Hello" said Nakuru.  
"Hi, Nakuru! It is I, Touya. I found a job for three people. I have invited Yukito together. Do you want to join us? we can date while working, you know?" offered Touya.  
Nakuru jumped with joy. She is so happy. She doesn't know how to express her feelings. One thing is, she is very, very, happy.  
"Yes, of course, of course I would go. We are going to have so much fun!" said Nakuru excitedly.  
"Okay, we will have to be selling ice-creams in a bar at the beach starting tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. Don't forget, okay?" said Touya with a nice voice.  
"Don't worry, I will be there in time." said Nakuru, crying with joy.  
Then, they put down the phone and smiled at their phones, thinking about all the fun they are going to have at work.  
  
At the beach, it was shining brightly. Many people are wearing bathing suits, bikinis and also swimming trunks. Nakuru, Touya and Yukito were wearing kimono-like clothes. Nakuru was wearing red while Touya and Yukito were wearing blue. They wear working in a beach bar with cold drinks and ice creams. It was so fun working together. They saw a lot of pretty girls in bikini, but they did not attract Touya. He was looking at his girl, Nakuru. Around 10 o'clock, Sakura, Syoaran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Rika was playing at the beach. Not long after that, they went to the bar to buy some drinks.  
"Hello! May we buy some cold coke, please." shouted Sakura.  
When Nakuru saw the cute girl, Sakura, she shouted loudly" Sakura! What a surprise!"  
"Nakuru! How nice to see you here. What are you doing here?" asked Sakura curiously.  
Nakuru replied Sakura while blushing" Well. I am working here with your sweet brother."  
Sakura was shocked, she quickly asked" Is it true?"  
"Yes" answered Nakuru with joy.  
"Hey, I want to order some drinks now! I am so thirsty. Quit the talking, okay?" said Meiling impatiently.  
Nakuru finally noticed she talked too much. Then she took the kids' orders.  
  
While Nakuru and Touya are walking home together, Yukito decided not to disturb them. So, he walked off himself.  
Suddenly, the same boy with black hair skated past her again. This time, he made Nakuru sprained her ankle.  
"Hey! Watch where you are going! Ouch!" shouted Nakuru angrily.  
Touya said to Nakuru" Nevermind, twerps are all like that. Let me carry you home."  
"Okey dokey!" Nakuru replied happily.  
Touya carried her again. He found out that Nakuru has no breasts again. Nakuru noticed that also. She told him not to carry her anymore. Touya refused. But she did not care. She then walked off while dragging her sprained ankle painfully.  
  
Back at her house, she called Sakura with her telephone.  
"Hello, may I speak to Sakura?" said Nakuru sadly.  
"Yes, speaking. Is that you, Nakuru? Why do you sound so sad?" Sakura answered curiously.  
"Sakura, I have no breasts. Eriol created me that way. I do not want Touya to dump me just because I don't have breasts. I tried to beg Eriol to give me two breasts, but he refused angrily. What am I suppose to do?" said Nakuru with tears rolling down her rose like red cheeks.  
Sakura pitied her.   
"Awwww.... You poor thing...."Said Sakura full of pity.  
She promised her that she would help Nakuru to persuade Eriol. She is very confident because she has a secret weapon that will let her succeed.  
  
The next day, Sakura went to Eiol's house with a pink dress and a ribbon on her head.  
Sakura knocked the door and shouted "Hello! Anyone home?"  
The door opened slowly. There was a shadow behind it. It was Nakuru.  
"Thank you, Sakura. Thank you very much. Please come in.," said Nakuru.  
"No problem. Where is eriol? Please lead me to him."   
"Okay, he is in the study room now. I hope you can help Me.," said Nakuru nervously.  
"Sure, with this secret weapon, it is no problem!" told Sakura confidently.  
  
Sakura, Nakuru and a person soon came in to the study room.  
Eriol turned and saw a girl. An extremely beautiful girl----Tomoyo. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with two silver ribbons. One at the back and one in the middle. She had a hair band in silver color. She looks so pretty especially with her pretty hair curling at the bottom. Her shiny blue eyes totally attracted the young Eriol.  
"It is a surprise to see you two here!" said Eriol with surprise.  
"Please, Eriol, please! Give Nakuru two breasts, she really needs them. She might get dumped by my brother!" begged Sakura.  
"Yes, Eriol, she really needs two! Please give two breasts!" said Tomoyo with a gentle voice.  
Eriol was totally attracted by Tomoyo's gentle voice. He could not resist her shiny blue puppy dog eyes. She was too pretty! He could not refuse her. He loves her. He had no choice but to promise them.  
"Okay, okay, I will give her two breasts. What size do you want?" asked Eriol.  
"Err...36D, is it okay? Can you do it?" answered Nakuru.  
"It is quite big, though. Fine...fine...fine..."said Eriol.  
Eriol waved his magic staff while chanting something. After chanting, two breasts slowly grew out of Nakuru's chest. Tomoyo was so happy for Nakuru; she jumped and hugged Eriol while thanking him.   
Tomoyo said to Eriol" You are so gentleman! I would like to be your girlfriend!"  
Eriol blushed and accepted Tomoyo's request.  
  
Nakuru and Sakura were walking to Sakura's house to see Touya.   
"Yap, Nakuru, how did my brother noticed you flat chest?" asked Sakura.  
Nakuru answered shyly "Well, a boy with black hair skates passes and make me fall. So, your brother carried me and noticed it."  
"Oh! I see!" said Sakura.  
Suddenly, the boy skated past Nakuru again. Nakuru fell down, again.   
"He is the boy!" shouted Nakuru angrily.  
Sakura said suprisingly "That is Yamazaki! My classmate! He is really into skating these days."  
"So, you know him!" cried Nakuru, shocked.  
Not long later, Touya came. He saw Nakuru, sitting on the floor. He then carries her up. Sakura didn't want to disturb, so she ran off.  
Touya said can see you are a girl. Sorry for suspecting you."  
"Nevermine, shmu. "Nakuru said in a soft voice.  
After that, they hugged each other very tightly and kissed each other for a long time under the moonlight. 


End file.
